Holding on when there's nothing left
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: Everyone needs someone to be the thing they hold onto when they lose everything else for Hayley and Elijah it proves to be each other *better than the summery I promise* Post finale fic of the evolution in the Haylijah relationship I think might happen in s2. Please read and review


Because after a few weeks I'm actually emotionally ready to deal with the Originals finale (OMG the Elijah "you've broken me" scene Complete and total devastating Heartbreak) Im posting a hiatus fic to get me through the summer. I'm not sure yet if it's gonna be one shots or a full story but I'm gonna delve into the the evolution I hope to see between Hayley and Elijah in S2

Disclaimer: ORIGINALS is NOT MINE

* * *

"it's done," Elijah leaned against the door frame of Hayley's room, "I just spoke to Niklaus, Hope is safely in Rebekah's charge; and if I know my brother he'll be in no mood to be around anyone anytime soon."

"Right," Hayley stood at the window and turned to face him. "I did the right thing, right? I mean I'm Hope's mother it's my job to take care of her; and the first thing I do is drink her blood and send her away."

"You put the needs of your daughter first that is was a good mother does," Elijah strode into the room to stand in front of her. "Without her blood you would have died, and you're entrusting her safety to someone who can protect and love her until she's able to return to you."

"Return to me," Hayley scoffed sitting down on the edge of her bed. "It's funny when you say it I almost believe you."

"Then do," Elijah offered a sad smile taking his place beside her. "If you never believe another word I say believe me when I tell you that no matter what it takes a time will come when you get your daughter back."

"Until then we just need to figure out how to keep going," Hayley tears beginning to fall from her eyes, she could her emotions on overload because of the stupid vampire heightening crap. She'd always hated looking weak in front of others especially Elijah. "Can't you, I don't know, compel me to be ok with all this or something?"

"I could, and I would if I thought for a moment it would help you," Elijah removed the folded handkerchief from his jacket pocket and offered it to Hayley to dry her eyes. "You carried Hope, gave birth to her and now less than 24 hours later you've had no choice but to give her up. All you've been through even the pain makes you stronger, taking it away would be a disservice to you and dishonoring your daughter."

"Then maybe you can make me forget for just a little while," Hayley brought her lips to Elijah's pulling his tie with one hand while the other was firm the back of his neck following her lead and his own desires his arms snaked around her waist, as they fell softly back onto the bed. "Just be with me tonight."

"Hayley no, we can't" Elijah pulled away slightly as she began to loosen his tie, "Not like this it wouldn't be right."

"Nothing is right today Elijah," Hayley groaned; why couldn't they just be normal people, free to be together without guilt or grief or mystical complications. "I can't take anymore of right and wrong. unless this is your way of saying you don't feel the same way anymore."

"I think you know that's not true," Elijah tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "What I feel and what I want hasn't changed and if I were a lesser man I would be giving in much easier."

"Then what's the problem?" Hayley groaned, knowing he was only halting so they didn't do anything she would come to regret didn't stop her from being annoyed with him. "If it's what we both want."

"It would mean taking advantage of your heartbreak. " Elijah bit his lip, he looked as is his resolve was being seriously challenged. "You are grieving, suffering a Hell I can scarcely imagine you've been through so much, only made worse by the transition. Now I have done many terrible things in my thousand years on this Earth but I would never forgive myself if I added to such pain. Hayley whatever does or does not happen between us we deserve for it to be real and for the right reasons."

"And as usual you're right," Hayley dried her eyes, glancing down at to see the monogrammed EM on the cloth he'd given her. Of course Elijah would have his initials on his handkerchiefs. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess and it doesn't help that you keeping looking" at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I matter," Hayley blushed she was embarrassed that she was acting like some schoolgirl with a crush on the Quarterback."I don't know, it's sounds stupid, nobody's ever looked at me like that before."

"Never doubt that you matter," Elijah cupped her face in in his hands. "It's late and you've had a long day, I should go and let you get some sleep."

"Will you stay?" Hayley asked as he got up from the bed. "I promise I won't try anything, I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"Hayley," Elijah's voice was hesitant but in meeting her eyes he knew he couldn't deny her. "Of course, I will stay."

"Good," Hayley smiled noticing he was still fully clothed. "You're not actually gonna sleep in your suit and tie are you?

"No, only when stored in my coffin with a silver dagger in my chest," elijah smirked removing his jacket tie shoes and to Hayley's surprise his shirt Before lying back down beside her. "Believe it or not that last one was a joke."

"Oh so now you're the funny one?" Hayley laughed as she curled up next to him a hand resting on his bare chest. "Ok this might be a bit harder than we thought."

"I've found in this life there is a time for everything fighting sadness and occasionally love." Elijah whispered before he brought his cool lips to her forehead. "Now however is the time to sleep, everything else can wait until later."

"Ok," Hayley let her heavy eyes close feeling the arms of the oldest vampire in the world encase her body. "Must be exhausting being so noble all the time."

"You have no idea."

* * *

A/N ok that's Chapter 1 hope I did these wonderful characters justice now I need to go shred my heart by watching Elijah Klaus "You've broken me' Scene like ten more times Thanks for reading Hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
